Surprised over surprises
by GraceLisse
Summary: Sam comes home from a vacation to Seattle and Cat has a surprise party for her and a lot of other surprises in there. How will Sam react? R&R Disclaimer: We don't own Sam & Cat or the things we forgot! Sam&Cat friendship and a bit seddie romance! :D


**Hay guys! Here are Allisse (AllisseLove) and Gabrie (Grace-1997) from our common account here! :D**

**We wanted to write a Sam & Cat One Shot together and here it comes! :)**

**You may also find us at the IDDI section and hopefully soon at the KI and SIU one! :D**

**We hope, that you'll enjoy our first Sam & Cat One Shot together and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**It's Sam & Cat friendship with some Seddie :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Sam comes home from a vacation to Seattle and Cat has a surprise party for her and a lot of other surprises in there. ****How will Sam ****react****?**

* * *

**Surprised over surprises**

**Cat P.O.V.**

_'Someday I'll let you in_  
_treat you right, _  
_drive you outta your mind._

_You never met a chick like me_  
_burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind_

_Always want what you can't have_  
_is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted?_  
_Make you feel good as I'm with wane shape ya boy, _  
_let's get it started!'_

I shut my alarm, I stretched.  
I took off my pink sleeping mask and looked around my room. I looked at my calendar. "Yay! Sam is coming back today!" I said happy, I rolled of my bed and landed on the ground. I stood up and got changed in a Pink Roses White Bubble Hem Strapless Dress, curled my hair, put a Pink Rose Flower Crown in my hair, add some light makeup and put some pink Peep toe heels. **(Link on our profile)**

I ran out my and Sam's bed room, made myself some cereal and eat it with my knife-spoon. I eat my breakfast and got some orange juice. Filled the glass and just drank the glass empty. I looked at the time and oh my god it's already 9.30am! I have to get to school! Then there was a knock. "Come in Dice!" I called, Dice came in and greeted me, "Hey cat!" "Hey, hey! No time to talk I need to go to school!" told him while I search for my keys.

"Cat!" He called me, I stopped and turned to him and he said "It's Saturday" I looked at him, "We don't have school." He told me, "Ohhh, so that means we're free?" I asked him, he rolled his eyes and said "Yes, Cat" "YAY!" I yayed, I walked to the door and Dice asked "where are you going?" "To the mall, getting things ready for the surprise party for Sam" I told him, he probably thought I wanted to go to school "You thought that I was going to school right?" I asked him, he nodded. "You wanna come?" I asked him, "Where are you going?" "Supermarket, to get Sam's favorite food. Then I'll come back make my famous brownies, cupcakes and cake. Then go to the hairdresser to re-dye my hair back to my red color" I said and Dice said "I'll only go to the supermarket and to help u with the cupcakes and stuffs." I grab my back and went with Dice to the mall.

* * *

**At the supermarket**

I got a basket, with chips natural, cheese onion and paprika, cupcake mix, cake mix, brownie ingredients, popcorn. Dice had some coke, not light, because I know Sam don't like light, some bread, ham, cheese, cucumber, tomato and salad. "Did we forget something?" Dice asked me, I shook my head "We will order pizza at 6 pm." I told Dice, he nodded and we paid for our food and walked out the supermarket.

I walked back home with Dice since the mall isn't far from my home.  
After five minutes I opened the door and said "okay we have…" I looked at the clock and saw it was 11 am. "Five hours get everything set and ready" I finished. We started on the cake first. "Egg" I said, Dice gave it to me, and I mixed it. "Cup sugar" "Sugar" Dice said in a funny accent. I giggled and mixed, "And the flower" "Flower" Dice said and then I mixed everything together in a high stand. I was shaking as well. "Cat?" Dice asked me, "just ten seconds" I told him "one, two, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" I counted, and turned the mixer of. Dice put the mix in the tin and put it in the oven.

I grabbed the muffin pack and did it in another bowl and add just only water, because they said just only add water! And I mixed it. When I was done mixing the stuffs I put some off the mix in the cupcake tins and then looked for my blue pigment and add it in the mix and mixed it. I laughed because the color changed in a blue color in a funny way.  
I put the blue mix in the other cupcake tin and gave it to Dice saying "these cupcakes 170 Celsius 30 minutes" he nodded and went to his home.

I grabbed other bowl and grabbed my ingredients for my brownies. I put everything in and then I started to mix it, very carefully. Or I'll spill some over the counter and that would be sad for me. 'Ping!' I stopped the mixer and called "yay the cake is done!" and turned the oven off and grab my pink oven mitts and got the cake out. I placed it carefully next to the frigate and went back mixing.

* * *

**Sam P.O.V.**

I got up around 1pm and took a shower and got changed in my black skinny jeans, dark blue tank top, black leather jacket, my black high heel shoe, I add some mascara and then I straight my hair. **(Link on our profile) **I was in Seattle to visit Freddie, Gibby and Spencer, but now it was time for me to go home again. I had a great time with the boys but I was really missing Cat. Since Carly was in Italy, she was my best friend and I always had a great time with her.

Well, the time with Freddie, Gibby and Spencer was great. I also had some alone time with Freddie and we kinda figured out our feelings for real now for each other and are back together.. I should be sad, to leave him but I knew, that he would come to visit me, soon again. After the tuna thing and he went home, it seemed bad for us at first but now, everything was great.

I took a fat cake from under my old bed, just as the doorbell rang. You ask, why I slept at my old home? Well, I was actually the whole time at Spencer's but I still had some things here and picked it up, now. I took my suitcases and then rushed to the door, to see Spencer standing there, grinning at me. ''Hey Sam. Ready to go?'' He greeted me and I nodded, taking one last look at my old home and then we drove to the airport. Freddie had to go to some stupid meeting with his mom today and that was, why he couldn't come with us to the airport.

As soon, as we arrived there, Spencer hugged me one last time, said to me, ''I'll miss you, Sam.'' I hugged him back and replied, ''I'll miss you, too, Spence. We'll see each other, soon. Don't forget to visit me with Gibson and Freddie, soon.'' Then I went to my flight. I would really miss him, too but I couldn't wait to go back to L.A. and see Cat and Dice. I missed those two freaks, really.

I sighed and stepped past the gate and then to my flight. Goodbye Seattle and hello L.A., again.

**Arriving**** at L.A.**

My flight had just landed and I went out in the big hall of the airport in L.A. It felt good to be back and I was looking for Dice, who said, that he wanted to pick me up with his mom. Where was that little boy?

''Sam!'' Someone suddenly cried and I turned around, to see said person, standing there. I grinned wide and walked up to him, ruffling his hair. ''Hey Dice! Nice to see you again!'' I told him and Dice grinned and nodded. Cat already told me, that she'll stay at home but I was still disappointed, as I didn't see her at the airport. It would've been cool, if she would've picked me up, too.

I sighed and Dice then asked me, ''Well, my mom is waiting outside! Let's go home! We all missed you, Sam!'' I smiled and then nodded. I missed the guys, too.

''Well, what are we waiting for, then? I also missed you and our fridge!'' I replied and then we walked outside, to Dices mom. She also greeted me and then we drove to Cat's and my house. I really couldn't wait, to see Cat again. She was the one, I definitely missed the most from all. As soon as we parked in the parking lot, I got out of the car and rang the doorbell.

Being me, I kinda lost my house key in Seattle. Well, but Cat hopefully didn't lost hers or we'll have a problem. The door went open and no other than Cat Valentine stood in front of it. ''Sam!'' She cried and took me in to a breath taking hug. That girl sometimes was really strong for her petite figure. I chuckled and told her, ''I missed you, too cat.''

Well, but she didn't let me aside to let me walk in. ''Uhm- Cat? Don't you want to let me in?'' I asked her and Cat chuckled, shaking her head.

Cat grinned wide and then told me, ''You have to close your eyes. I have a surprise for you and you aren't supposed to see it, until I tell you, to open your eyes.'' I looked at her confused and then annoyed. ''I'm not going to close my eyes and let me be led from you in to the house. You know, that I hate surprises.'' I stated and Cat pouted, looking down. I groaned and added, ''Fine, but its better good or you'll have a problem.'' Cat squealed, ''Yay!'' and then covered my eyes with her hands. I rolled my eyes and followed her inside.

Then, as we were somewhere in the middle of the house, Cat put her hands away and said to me, ''You can open your eyes now, Sam.'' I opened my eyes and suddenly people jumped up from everywhere in our fully decorated house and cried, ''Surprise!''

* * *

**Cat P.O.V.**

I giggled when I saw her expression on her face. "Oh, my god Cat!" She cried, and hugged me tight. "I thought you didn't like tight hugs?" I asked her when she let me go. "Nah I never said that" she lied, I wanted to say something but she said "Don't make mama get the butter sock" I giggled and said "Welcome back" she walked to our bar table and looked at the food Dice and I made. "Oh my gosh Cat! How did you know this is all my favorite food?" She asked me, "Well most of them I knew cause we house mates, but the other things I got from someone" I said the last part really mystery.

Sam looked at me with a sandwich in her mouth. "What do you mean Cat?" she asked me. "Don't talk with your full mouth, baby" Sam just raised an eyebrow at me and I giggled "Just look behind you" I told her. She did and she saw Freddie. She kissed him and turned back to me wanted to ask me something but I held my phone up and said "I follow Freddie on twitter. And he tweeted 'back together with Sam Pickle' Haha..." Sam looked at me and corrected "It's Puckett" "Puckett it was Pickle right?" I asked her, Freddie shook his head and said "It's Puckett." I got really confused now and asked "Then why do I call you Pickle?" "I don't know" Freddie said, Sam agreed with him. "Well I let you two alone. I guess." I said, they nodded and then the doorbell went "Ding dong" I said.

I opened the door and smiled. "You made it!" I said happy, "Yeah, I'm glad I could go with the first flight" Carly replied happy, "Where is Sam?" She asked, "Oh just there at the bar with Freddie" I told her and let her in. she turned to me and said "This's really sweet of you" "thanks I knew how much she missed you and Freddie so I tried to be a great friend, for her" I said, playing with my new red hair locks. I smelled at it and I ask "does my hair smelled like strawberries?" Carly looked at me and said "I don't know" "Wanna smell my hair?" I asked her and held a peace off my hear towards her face. "Umm, sure" she said and smelled. "Yeah it smell like strawberries" and I giggled.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

I was at the bar with Freddie, talking. I was so happy, that he was there and the surprise party was just perfect. I couldn't believe, that Cat did that for me. ''So, I guess you like it that I'm here?'' Freddie asked me smirking and I rolled my eyes, punching him in the shoulder. ''Don't get to mushy Benson, only because you're my boyfriend.'' I told him and Freddie rolled his eyes. He took the last step to me and replied, ''Oh, shush. You love it.''

Then he leaned down and kissed me. I smiled in to the kiss that was amazing as every kiss with Freddie and put my hands on his shoulders. Then suddenly someone cleared his throat. ''Ahem.'' My eyes went wide and I broke apart from Freddie, to see none other than my best friend Carly Shay, standing there. ''Carly!'' I cried and hugged her. I didn't care, how girly I sounded in that moment. I haven't seen Carls in months and now she was here, standing in front of me and I just had to hug her.

I saw Freddie half pouting, half smirking, as I turned around and then looked back to Carly, who smiled at me. ''I can't believe, that you're here!'' I told her, happy. Carly chuckled and replied, ''Cat invited me."

Cat just walked up to us and my eyes went wide. ''You really did that for me?'' I asked her shocked and Cat nodded, smiling and twirling one of her curls. ''I thought, that you might like it since you missed your boyfriend and your best friend so much and as a good friend, I wanted to make your wish come true and invite them.'' I shook my head smiling at Cat and then hugged her. Cat seemed surprised but then hugged happily back. ''Thank you so much, Cat.'' I said to her, as we broke apart and Cat smiled.

''By the way.'' I added. ''You're not a good friend, Cat. You're also my best friend. I wouldn't know what I would've done without you in L.A. and you also brought two of the most important persons for me here and organized a surprise party for me. You're awesome.'' Cat's eyes went wide and then asked, ''You really think so?'' I nodded and then Cat added, ''Well, anything for my Pickle.''

* * *

**This was our one shot.**

**We hoped you all enjoyed it :)**

**Leave reviews :) **

**Bye! and maybe we write some more from Sam & Cat**

**GraceLisse **


End file.
